The disclosure relates to a power tool system having at least one power tool, in particular at least one measuring tool, and also having a rechargeable battery pack for reversible insertion into the holder of the at least one power tool. According to the disclosure, the power tool system has a battery adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,851,200 comprises a rechargeable battery for use in a power tool and in a non-motorized measuring tool.